


Think

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habits and thoughts. Who lock. LucyxIrene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think

A gentle tap on her shoulder startles her. She turns around to find an unexpected, but now-familiar guest.  
"Quite a fall, Ms Cole." the other remarks, confusing the woman sitting at the desk.  
"You're British." Lorraine replies. "And I have not fallen."  
"Hmm.. " The non committal response, as The Woman observes her companion, who flinches under her scrutiny.  
"The human brain is perhaps the most interesting and mysterious object in the universe. Odd, how we have such a great device, yet we depend on our habits. You, for example."  
"Me? I don't understand."  
"Of course you don't. Think, Ms Cole."  
Her eyes widen in shock as the realisation hits her. Iris holds a finger to her lips, and briskly walks back to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday, couldn't post it. I'll be busy till Monday. Any who, does anyone know what Lucy realised? Else I'll reveal it in the comments.


End file.
